


窄门

by smallzero



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27227353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallzero/pseuds/smallzero
Summary: 一个一般路过纪德粉留下的刀刀刀奇怪的半个史向au，历史不好细节不要在意子！维吉尔死亡预警
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 3





	窄门

**Author's Note:**

> 一个一般路过纪德粉留下的刀刀刀  
> 奇怪的半个史向au，历史不好细节不要在意子！  
> 维吉尔死亡预警

——你们要努力进窄门，因为引导灭亡，那门是宽的，路是大的，进去的人也多。引到永生，那门是窄的，路是小的，找着的人也少。

“可是我，直至今日，也时常想起那个夏天……”

但丁•斯巴达一向是个乐观主义者，比如说他坚定地相信他的兄弟维吉尔•斯巴达并没有死在那场席卷了整个地球的无边战役中。维吉尔怎么会死呢？但丁•斯巴达对此很有自信。他或许缺了条腿，或许断了胳膊，但是维吉尔是不会死的。现在他指不定栖息在那一块土壤上，像一条老狗似的苟延残喘着。哦，或许他被什么玩意砸中了脑袋，以至于失去了记忆，因此在某个偏僻的小村庄里安居乐业。虽然他残废了，但好歹也是个男人。这年头男人已经不多见了。哦，他还算是个长得英俊的呢。说不定有姑娘跑到他跟前，大部分过几天就不来了，但总有人一直坚持下来。结果是那人胜利了，维吉尔•斯巴达虽然是块冰，却也是融得开的。他们在离这儿最近的教堂结婚了，那姑娘很快生下了他们第一个孩子。但丁•斯巴达遥遥地想象着维吉尔的战后生活，他虽然落下残疾，但那也是英雄的徽章，当地人非但不看不起他，还要尊重他。维吉尔能找到一份还算体面的工作，他的妻子也在外做工，两个人一起支撑着他们的小家。到夜里，一天的劳作终于结束，维吉尔会怀抱着他可爱又专情的妻子，两人在月色下窃窃私语。白日里总是板着张脸的维吉尔甚至常常微笑。

但丁•斯巴达的幻想被一个矮小的士兵全盘否认了。他从战场上捡了条命回来，准确来说，是从牢狱以及正常人无法想象的折磨中捡了条命。他的名字叫什么，但丁•斯巴达已经忘了，而他的模样但丁还有些印象。矮小但结实，像一个下盘稳固的大树桩。但丁•斯巴达是个善于观察他人的人，比如从树桩脸上的褶子，但丁分析出来他过去一定是个爱笑的、和蔼的人。而他现在变得很虚弱，与他交流时，但丁看出他光是说话都很费劲。他的眼皮总是耷拉着，嘴角瘪瘪的。但他也不吓人。不像故事里从战场上回来便变得冷血残酷的那种人，如果站在他面前的话，你便可以清晰地感受到一点：这人只是真的累了。

但丁•斯巴达与树桩相遇于一个下着微雨的清晨，两人都出席了公墓的葬礼。没有尸体，棺材里便装着一些那人过去的小东西，比如一本书，一面镜子，一张手帕。好像这样他们便真正被埋葬，而他们的家人也有勇气面对千疮百孔的未来了似的。男人们沉默，女人们很克制地啜泣。但丁•斯巴达听着一个又一个牺牲者的名字，他的脸上罕见地出现了一点严肃的神态。他们都是好样的……是国家的英雄。但丁不是，他只是一个瘸子，两条腿都瘸了的那种。据说但丁•斯巴达五米的距离可以走上一个上午，任何一个穿着繁琐的妇女都比他跑得快。比这更糟的是，其实他是装的，谁能想到他一装就装了十几年，但丁•斯巴达常常觉得自己是真的瘸了，他或许早就不知道该怎样挺直腰板、大摇大摆地走路了。

但丁•斯巴达不是英雄。树桩是一个货真价实的英雄，还在呼吸着的英雄。他转过头，在黑压压一片的人群中看到了但丁，看到了但丁•斯巴达祖传的银灰色头发。树桩走到但丁面前，抓住了他的手。事后回想起来，但丁•斯巴达在那时也确实感受到一种预感。疯狂未来的预感。葬礼后他和树桩去了这里唯一一家咖啡店，店主只能提供一杯残留着咖啡味的苦水。在确认但丁与维吉尔的关系后，树桩跪下向但丁赎罪。“他们让我们自相残杀，只剩下我们俩了……他拍了拍我的肩膀，说没事的……他没杀过人，他没杀过人！到死他也没杀过谁……因此他总是被殴打得最厉害，他们还……”滚烫的泪水从粗糙树皮般的眼眶里流出来了，但丁平静地问：“还怎么样？”树桩颤抖着说：“军队里，男人也会像女人一样，他们很喜欢折磨他……他从来没有屈服过、求饶过，在那里只有他的眼睛里是有光的……他是一个真正的信仰者，而我亲手杀了他……”但丁•斯巴达不知道说什么好，于是他拍了拍树桩的肩膀，说：“没事的，维吉尔早就原谅你了。”

但丁•斯巴达不知道自己该有什么反应。听了树桩的话后，但丁的心情基本上是“哦，原来是这样”。但丁•斯巴达其实早就知道事情会这样发展的，因为他了解维吉尔，了解他的亲生兄弟。他们虽然自幼分离，但由于是双生子的缘故，比一般的兄弟姐妹更了解对方。但丁知道维吉尔一心求死，好跨入上帝为他这种圣人专门制造的窄门。但丁•斯巴达早就预见这结局了，那他为何还要幻想一个生还的维吉尔过上快乐生活的结局？但丁•斯巴达不去想这个问题，他不知从什么途径弄到了许多酒，把自己关在阁楼里，成天沉浸在酒精的世界。他企图抽烟，事实证明斯巴达家族的人和烟草八字不合，他把好不容易弄到手的烟送给附近的妇女们，女人们都很高兴。后来，随着时间推理，渐渐的他想开了。天下没有不散的筵席，他与维吉尔终究会分开的，只不过是怎样分开的问题。维吉尔上了天堂，但丁还在人间行走，他要继续他的故事了。或许他可以渐渐地训练怎样正常走路，过上个一年两载的，但丁就好在众人面前好好走路了。或者他干脆离开这里，到类似于首都的大地方，没人认识但丁，但丁刚好一展手脚。战后秩序重新洗牌，抓住了机会，斯巴达家族或许真可以变回当年的名门望族。但丁•斯巴达把自己从房子的小阁楼里解放出来，他时常和邻居谈话，和妇女调情。夜里，他与自己独处的时候，但丁•斯巴达便想起他童年的事情。做梦也常常梦见，那时候天蓝地黄，他和维吉尔，两个粉红色的小人，在后院的山丘上追逐打闹。他们把对方的脸打肿，但总是黏在一起。但丁就是在睡梦里也露出笑容，他觉得这样的生活也是可以过、值得过的。他完全可以前进了。但妇女们问他对哪个单身姑娘有意思的时候，但丁只会笑而不语。他有一个叫维吉尔•斯巴达的爱人，他们既是兄弟也是伴侣，他们既是多也是一。但丁•斯巴达会一直把他放在心中，直到死亡。

几个月前，一把钥匙被无比隆重地交到了但丁的手里。它被装在一个小巧但结实的木箱里，送它来的人是一个树苗般的穿着军装的年轻人。“维吉尔•斯巴达中士嘱托我们一定要把这个东西交给你。”说完这话后年轻人便走了，他似乎还有些东西要送。但丁打开小木箱，便看见那枚貌似镀了金的钥匙安安静静地躺在里边。但丁•斯巴达甚至有一秒在想，要不要去当了这玩意。

这突发的小事件并没有打乱但丁•斯巴达的行程。钥匙送来后的第二天，他带上为数不多的行李，向他远方的庄园进发。在那之前他已经与所有人道过别了，包括好心抚养他长大的家族，现在那里只剩下母亲、姐妹和嗷嗷待哺的幼童了。但丁已然忘却那些泛着悲楚的脸，他心里挂念着远方的庄园，那曾经是他的家，他和维吉尔共同的家。他们双亲死后，斯巴达家族也没落了，这庄园被豺狼般的远方亲戚们夺走。风水轮流转，战争结束了，他们也死光了，庄园又回到了但丁•斯巴达的手里。但丁•斯巴达乘火车，跨越他祖国将近半个疆域，高高兴兴地回到了自己真正的家中，他有不少积蓄，还请了人把庄园打扫干净。美好、宁静的庄园与回忆中并无差别，身处其中，天性好动的但丁•斯巴达罕见地感受到了一种静谧之美。

现在，但丁•斯巴达总算发现了那把钥匙的用途。事情是这样的，庄园里有着一个巨大的图书馆，在他回家之前，周围的孩子们都偷偷跑去庄园的图书馆里看书。但丁这不速之客可把这群孩子吓得够呛。了解了情况后，但丁决定大方地允许他们共享斯巴达家族的精神财富。得到了庄园主人的认可后，孩子们来这儿不用丝毫的躲躲藏藏，于是这偌大的庄园变得更加热闹了。

那箱子是由一个扎着两个团子般的头发的小姑娘发现的，那箱子非常大，她站在上边拿更高层的书。但丁把她抱下箱子，帮她拿到了她想要的书，然后那箱子自然而然地进入了他的视野。回来之后，但丁•斯巴达拿那把钥匙试过了庄园里所有带孔的东西，但很遗憾的是钥匙与孔都不符合。神奇的是，但丁在庄园里从没见过这箱子。他的预感愈发强烈，以至于他的眼前冒出了白光。他把金灿灿的钥匙插到了这箱子的孔中，啪嗒一声，箱子开了。

今天，但丁•斯巴达叫孩子们先回家了。他一个人呆在偌大的图书馆里，翻看着箱子里的东西。但丁拿出箱子里的其中一本书，上面还被用心地编了号。但丁翻开一看，自言自语般地说道：“日记？”

随着双亲不幸去世，维吉尔与但丁自幼就分开了，被两个不同的家族收养。箱子里就连维吉尔儿时的日记都收藏着，但丁不禁感叹于他兄弟的……缜密，或者说收集癖。他饶有兴趣地翻开着幼年维吉尔的心声。

“今天是和但丁分开的第十天，我来到了新的家庭。那里的人都对我很好，我说要记日记的时候，他们大方地给了我一本崭新的本子。我问安特叔叔我还能见到但丁吗，他好像不太想回答这个问题。所以我真的不会再见到但丁了吗？这会是一件好事吗？不管怎么说，起码现在不会有人打扰我看书了。”

但丁•斯巴达看得神色很微妙。合着和自己分开，维吉尔还觉得高兴呢？虽然和那时的维吉尔也没什么好计较的，但要是现在有一个小鬼头维吉尔在他面前，但丁必然要一掌把他的脑袋拍肿。他耐着性子，继续翻下去。

“今天姑姑把我叫到跟前，问我眼睛怎么这么肿。她又问我是不是想爸爸妈妈了，我摇头了。她又问我是不是想但丁了。好吧，我承认我确实想他。我想事情是这样的，因为爸爸妈妈不在了，但丁就成了我唯一的亲人了。虽然我们关系很不好，但我还是很想念他。为什么要我和但丁分开呢？就不能同时领养我和他吗？为什么我和他要承受分开的痛苦呢？”字迹越到后面越潦草，有些地方留着被水渍打湿的痕迹。但丁想到一个眼泪汪汪的小维吉尔，表情很是愉悦。就好像他扳回了一局似的。

但丁按着顺序阅读，维吉尔的童年生活在他面前一览无余。维吉尔那样努力地学习，即便内心中时常泛起苦涩，他也坚忍地忍耐住了。“一切都是有安排的。”——这句维吉尔的名言也在日记中反复出现了。“我明白了，无论是怎样的苦难，都是有理由的……因为有上帝，而我们有对上帝的信仰。我们终究要做出跳跃……”还有些读了神学家后的感受，神神叨叨，看的但丁很是头疼。但丁忽然感觉眼睛也酸了，便把手头那本日记放回箱子里。但丁•斯巴达虽犯不上是个大逆不道的无神论者，但他对宗教确实没什么趣味。他也很讨厌曾经的维吉尔整天在他耳边念念叨叨——也没有念念叨叨吧，维吉尔•斯巴达不可能是个会对谁念念叨叨的人——说些但丁听不懂的话。但丁想维吉尔既然是他兄弟，那头脑也必定和他一样，聪明不到哪去。他努力学习，或许是错把上帝看成了他父亲。但丁还记得自己当时对维吉尔的反问：“如果上帝安排了一切，那干嘛还要人呢？”维吉尔回道：“人正是一切的关键。”脑海里又浮现出维吉尔的面孔，那张该死的信仰者的面孔，年轻稚嫩，对未来充满无限憧憬。不过，那也是十多年前的事情了。战争开始后，他们再也没见过。维吉尔不知道但丁为了生存装出苟且的模样，但丁不知道维吉尔在战场上纵情挥洒热血。忽然感到年迈的但丁•斯巴达把日记放在脸上，腿架在书桌上，干脆睡了过去，正如在多年前的课堂上。那时他还真的只是个孩子。

自那之后，翻看维吉尔的日记就成了但丁平日里最大的消遣。他兴致来了便一天看两三本，没兴致的时候便随便翻几页就放回箱子里。维吉尔也一样，有时候心情来了便在日记里长篇大论，没甚情绪就干脆不写了。但无论如何，维吉尔的日记有那么多，足够但丁下辈子看的了。维吉尔•斯巴达嘴上不爱说话，纸上却是个实打实的话痨。难道他是遇见了今天吗？遇见了他与但丁只能通过纸张互通心意的那天？这实在是个未解之谜，或许这就是维吉尔获得的启示。

除了看维吉尔的日记，但丁也确实没什么好做的事情。他每天置办自己的三餐，找孩子聊天，偶尔出庄园游玩，生活实在给他留了很多空闲。于是他便躺在庄园的草地上，望着蓝天，追忆他与维吉尔成年时的初遇。那是在许多年前，维吉尔进了神学院，而但丁辅佐收养他的家族经商。他们在庄园分别，又在庄园重逢。庄园那时的主人邀请斯巴达兄弟，在过去的家中度过美好的夏日。

但丁第一眼就认出了维吉尔，他第一眼就不喜欢维吉尔，长大了的维吉尔。夏天也裹得严严实实，不知是被怕谁看到。可恶的是众人还期待着他们多多互动，但丁只好绕着维吉尔转，正如他们儿时的那样。维吉尔看书，但丁便在一旁打扰，从儿时起他便觉得这样做很有意思，看维吉尔恼羞成怒的面孔是最有意思的环节。维吉尔穿得那样多，把自己里里外外层层包裹，看得但丁很是不痛快。但丁想把维吉尔碍事的衣服扒掉，他先叫维吉尔去附近的小河游泳，维吉尔拒绝。但丁绘声绘色地描述那条小河有多美，游泳的女人的大腿有多白，维吉尔不为所动。两人很快扭打在一起，维吉尔一开始大惊失色，后来很快就积极加入这场战局。这是他们幼时最常玩的游戏。但丁还在读书的时候，常常和背地里说他无父无母的小鬼打架，他总是赢，不因为别的，就因为他手段格外肮脏。把维吉尔衣服撕开的那一瞬间，但丁想起这是他和维吉尔那么多年来第一次见面。而他就把维吉尔价值不菲的衣服撕了。他还看见了维吉尔洁白的身体上留下的疤痕。但丁不知自己怎么想的，第一反应便是质问维吉尔是不是家族里有人虐待他，话语间大概带有点性的意味。只见维吉尔脸色顿时变得通红，他睁大了眼睛看但丁，说不出一句话来。但丁以为他是不好意思开口，便毫不客气地步步紧逼，就如童年时那样。维吉尔终于说话了，这都是他自己给自己做的伤。

“怎么会有人自己让自己受伤、自己让自己痛苦呢？”

这本来只是但丁•斯巴达头脑中的一个思想，是精神的，然而不知怎么他的嘴竟自顾自动了起来，声带振动，发出声音。年轻的维吉尔恼羞成怒，如同受了冒犯的女人般一巴掌打在了但丁右脸上。想到这里，但丁的右脸也好像有记忆一般，开始微微发烫。

初遇时的第一个夏天过得很快，但丁与维吉尔告别，回到城里的经商生活中。但丁•斯巴达简单的生活被一个噩梦侵扰，他常常梦见他血缘上的兄长跪在地上，任由人鞭挞，而持鞭的人就是但丁本人。但丁醒来，发现自己裤裆里一柱擎天。他尴尬地与自己的欲望面面相觑，最后败下阵来。

在那个夏日里，但丁从维吉尔嘴里套出了伤痕的真相。但丁也想起，一帮子男人凑在一起的时候，似乎也聊到过有关的话题。禁欲主义者，虐待狂，受虐狂，性变态，同性恋——这些个字眼总是并排并的。那时，撕开维吉尔衣服的但丁揭露了他兄弟不为人知的秘密，但丁看着脸仍泛红的维吉尔，情不自禁地咽了一口口水。他很想开个什么没头脑的玩笑，让气氛变得不再那么暧昧，但他始终说不出话来。直到维吉尔拿被他撕开的衣服遮住自己的身体，但丁•斯巴达的双眼一直在他兄弟洁白但充斥着伤痕的躯体上徘徊。毫无疑问的，这一幕让他感受到某种隐蔽的性刺激。这让但丁•斯巴达很是受挫——他怎么会在一个干瘪的同性、他的亲兄弟身上感受到性的魅力？但丁对同性恋没什么特别的看法，虽然鸡奸是重罪，但男性贵族间的同性之爱从来没有停息过。但丁从前没在同性身上找到魅力，这不意味着他未来不会在同性身上找到魅力，也不意味着他认为在同性身上找到魅力这件事是变态的。只是，他的孪生兄长？那个严肃的、无趣至极的维吉尔•斯巴达？即便对但丁来说，这都是一件十足变态的事情了。他为此饭不知味、夜不能寐。他晚上做的梦不仅有与维吉尔交合，更有持鞭伤害他的兄弟。最可怕的是，梦境里这让他产生了异常的兴奋。仿佛通过这一过程，他成为了维吉尔的神，他不甚熟悉的兄长的神。但丁•斯巴达隐约意识到，他对维吉尔有着一种微妙的执着，尽管他们那时并不熟悉对方，有的只剩下童年的残影。但或许正是这种若隐若现的熟悉感以及与之交替的陌生感分别起着作用，最后导致了这如两极一般强烈的吸引力。

成为维吉尔的神这一意象对但丁影响很大，使他气质改变，变得沉默而魁梧。与他走得较近的同一家族的兄长察觉了但丁的异样，但丁仍记得那天的场景。晚餐过后，但丁要回自己的房间，那挺拔端正的兄长走在他身边，挤眉弄眼地对但丁说：“说说吧，你相中了哪家小姐？”但丁•斯巴达在那一瞬间几乎露出了惊恐的神色，还好他是一个天生的撒谎者，这给他带来了相当多的经商天赋。但丁笑了笑，为的是缓解自己的尴尬。“你怎么知道呢？”兄长的回答让但丁印象深刻，他是这样回答的：“就连瞎子都看得出你那点心思。”但丁技艺精妙地把这件事敷衍了过去，从此之后他更注意自己的表现，因为这是决不能被他人知道的秘密。我们既然是双生子，我们的梦境是否会相连呢？维吉尔•斯巴达会和我做同样的梦吗？他会想让我来做持鞭人吗？带着忐忑不安的期待，兄弟二人走向了他们人生中的第二个夏日，那也是他们仅有的夏日了。再也没有什么能比第二个夏日更甜蜜，他们撕裂了一切，向对方奔去。

第二个夏日，他们又回到了庄园之中，不过那是因为庄园主有事外出，想到这里原来的主人兄弟两人，便想着叫他们来住着，也算是帮他看家，免得有胆大的仆人无法无天起来。谁也不曾料到，那里竟成为了他们爱情滋养的温床。在一间隐蔽的、无人路过的阁楼里，斯巴达之子相拥在一起，往对方脸上打去的拳头换成了纠缠在一起、难舍难分的粉色舌头。他们是怎么抱在一起的？但丁•斯巴达想问的问题是：他们是怎么样才能忍到这天才拥抱在一起的？但丁摸遍了维吉尔身上的疤痕，感受他不为人知的颤栗。他用肮脏下流的语言诋毁他纯洁的兄弟，结果是让对方更为兴奋。他们纠缠在一起的姿态如同两匹疯狂的野兽，而就是在这种疯狂的野性中，一种纯洁的爱意油然升起。在这最后的夏日，万物见证了他们的爱情。

从维吉尔的日记里，现在的但丁知道他也有过爱慕的对象，对方是一个圣洁得如同天使一般的女人，如同从圣母像上走下来一般。但丁•斯巴达敬畏那样的女人，但绝不会对那种女人产生爱情。这一方面，倒是维吉尔更有魄力。维吉尔爱着那样的人，他被这种美好的光辉吸引着，以至于渴望投身其中。面对这这种美好，他甚至产生了一种毁灭自身以汇入伸进的冲动，这是一种激情。但当他面对但丁•斯巴达，他该死的孪生兄弟的时候，他的内心中又滋生出另一种截然不同的激情。那是纯粹的肉欲，那是对圣女的背叛。有什么正在注视着他，但维吉尔惊异地发现，自己竟然毫不在意。在难以描述的迷惑与不解中，在狂喜与失落的交替往复之中，他高潮了。维吉尔怅然若失地望向但丁，为了回应维吉尔的失落，成为了维吉尔的神的但丁将他抱住。丰沛的夏日，即便是那样一个小阁楼里也渗透入夏日的气息。热情温暖的橙橘色阳光射入屋内，棕黑色的窗户映上了盈盈的浅绿色。有几束光线打在他们两人相似的肉体上，他们独特的银白色头发微微飘动着。第一次做爱后，他们沉默了很久，这沉默似乎也很有一种默契。是维吉尔打破了沉默，只听他先是叹息，然后说道：“但丁，我被你打败了。”  
但丁•斯巴达在许多年里都不理解这句话的含义，但现在的他大概隐隐可以体会维吉尔的用意。摆在维吉尔面前的既有为他担负起一切苦难的神圣，又有席卷而来的炙热的情欲。前者谴责后者，维吉尔本该追随着神圣，而但丁让他不可毁灭的圣象出现裂痕。但这不意味着维吉尔开始质疑自己的信仰。这也是他最痛苦的地方。而即便不理解那句话，从维吉尔的口吻里但丁便察觉到：他战胜了。维吉尔为他行不义之事，他一跃成为了维吉尔的神。但丁再一次抱住维吉尔，他想确认他古板的兄弟在他身下耽溺于快感。他们俩一起沉沦，成为了彼此的猎物。

第二个夏日真正成就了他们。自此之后，斯巴达的兄弟俩正式有了往来。他们寄信，但丁常常去探望大学里的兄长。他们偶尔去旅游，两个人只是呆在一起，说的话也很少。倒不是因为两人不爱说话，但丁自然能说，维吉尔也不算寡言的人。只是他们聊着聊着，太容易吵起来。维吉尔觉得但丁市侩，但丁觉得维吉尔古板。两人都很不喜欢对方，看对方不顺眼。他们没法成为朋友，却是命中注定的爱人。他们在一起度过了一段异常甜蜜的时光，那段回忆是专属于他们的甜蜜房间，只有他们俩能进入其间。就像伟大的第二个夏日，仆人们被下了禁令远离二层，实际上他们在阁楼间厮混。那就是只能属于他们的甜蜜房间。但丁常常向维吉尔撒娇，以一种难以察觉的方式。比如，他要维吉尔在床笫间做尽难堪的事情。而维吉尔总是隐忍，无论多么不快，他总会满足但丁的愿望。他时常摆出一副父亲的面孔，装着要训斥但丁的模样，实际上再也没有比他更溺爱孩子的母亲了。这就是维吉尔的流淌的爱。那时他们甚至常常出演可笑的爱情剧场，某一天由于一些愚蠢的小事，兄弟二人吵架了。但丁在街上快步疾走，如同老牛般喘着粗气。忽然下雨了，倾盆大雨，把他浇了个遍。旁人都躲进附近的店里，只有他任由雨水打湿自己。维吉尔•斯巴达就在不远处，穿着漂亮又暖和的大衣，持着做工精良的雨伞。那雨伞很大，就连一片雨滴也划不到维吉尔身上。维吉尔就是这样一尊完美的神像，但丁•斯巴达对此嗤之以鼻。而下一秒，不可思议的事情发生了。那位维吉尔•斯巴达居然把他尊贵的雨伞扔到地上，任由雨水打湿他尊贵而柔顺的头发，一步步很有魄力地向但丁逼近。但丁觉得自己像个等待双亲的孩子？或者仅仅是雄性维吉尔的猎物？他不知道。他与维吉尔很快回到但丁在这附近租的房子，然后殴打一样地做起爱来。维吉尔在他身下没有廉耻地叫着，甚至是但丁感到恐惧，把他的嘴巴捂了起来。“你真是个，”只听但丁•斯巴达咬牙切齿地说道，“疯子。”

但丁•斯巴达有一次想重现他梦中的场景，即在阴暗的房间鞭挞他的兄长，结果是他和维吉尔扭打在一起。他和维吉尔掐着彼此的脖子，但丁还记得维吉尔对他大吼：“你这没大没小的家伙，你太过分了！”那可能是维吉尔唯一一次对但丁说重话，但丁从没有那样恐慌过。他放开了维吉尔，他想向维吉尔认错。他想赎罪。而维吉尔只是走开了，带着那根鞭子一起。但丁•斯巴达以为他就要因此失去维吉尔了，因为他脑残的、弱智的性幻想。但维吉尔并没有走。维吉尔也再也不需要有人对他施以鞭挞了，但丁是那鞭子，是鞭打在他身上而泛滥开的种种快感。而持鞭的人，只该是维吉尔•斯巴达自己。

再后来的，是那狂风暴雨式的战争。原本但丁•斯巴达以为这只是一场毛毛雨，一场无关痛痒的争吵。他和维吉尔会争执（几乎是天天），国家间也会吵架，就是这样的道理。有时，人类要靠彼此间的恨意才能说服自己活下去，而这也是分时期的。熬过了那段日子就没事了，就像女人的月经一样。维吉尔一开始说要参军的时候，但丁•斯巴达也不甚在意。那时候战线没那么紧张，维吉尔又算是半个贵族，他大概就在后方做些无伤大雅的事情吧。但丁•斯巴达是这样以为的，他虽然不舍，但还是放走了维吉尔。维吉尔与他道别，以兄弟之名在大庭广众下亲吻他的额头。但丁觉得自己像是被当成孩子对待了，他想追上去，想抓住维吉尔的肩膀，用牙齿咬碎他那时的笑脸。但是载着许多士兵的船只早就开走，只剩下但丁一人站在码头，眺望远处的风景。

到底是他放走了维吉尔，还是这其实是维吉尔策谋已久的一场背叛？但丁•斯巴达渐渐在这一问题中迷失了自己。一开始他们还能通信，半年一封的频率。一年一次，他们在信纸上交流心意、互诉衷肠。再后来战事变得愈发紧张，但丁•斯巴达极其无耻地假装自己双腿摔断，变成一个全方位的瘸子，再加上许多不得体的手段伎俩，终于被他逃过一劫。但在这些岁月里，他装着瘸，精神也随之萎缩。为什么不上战场呢？但丁•斯巴达，难道你就这样贪生怕死？就算过着老鼠般的日子也不愿意像个英雄般死去？永无止境地逃避自己的命运？那不就生成了另一种可悲的命运吗？但丁•斯巴达头脑不聪明，他实在不知道该如何抉择。他甚至连自己有着怎样的思想都不知道。你要知道，这一切实在来得太快了。维吉尔的现身，维吉尔的爱，维吉尔的离去。而但丁•斯巴达根本来不及长大，他的生命中有着这样一片残影，那是维吉尔的不可理喻的笑脸。

战争开始后，他们两人再也没有见过面。有一次，有一次差点就成功了，或许在那时见了维吉尔一面，但丁•斯巴达便可以长大，那片残影也将在他的人生中淡去。可是那座城市淹没在了敌军的炮火里，若是早到一天，但丁•斯巴达就要葬身此处。接到了消息后，但丁•斯巴达拖着他可怜的瘸腿，原路返回。他逃跑了。但丁梦见自己与维吉尔在某个房间里相遇了，他的眼睛里闪着动人而残酷的光，窗外划过纷飞的炮火。但丁抱住这个维吉尔，他想让他留下。而这个维吉尔一根一根掰开了他的指头，然后微笑着跟但丁告别。“我们是有罪的，而现在我要去赎罪了，”维吉尔说，“这是我们的幸福。”维吉尔离开了那个充斥着蜜糖的房间，他头也不回，但丁不知为何觉得维吉尔像是一个有尊严的伟岸男子，而自己就是为爱死在他面前的女人。维吉尔并没有不屑这份爱，他只是干脆地无视了。维吉尔就是这样的人，他的爱毫无保留，炙热得让人难以接受。维吉尔爱上帝，爱信仰，也爱他的孪生兄弟。在冷酷麻木的外表下，他是那样一个富有激情的人。因此，当他将自己的激情从但丁身上抽离的时候，但丁才会感到那样剧烈的痛苦。那就好像是硬生生把灵魂挖掉了一块。

紧接着但丁半夜惊醒，梦中维吉尔的笑容还历历在目。他又想到很多年前维吉尔叹息着说：“我被你打败了。”但丁想，维吉尔其实没有被打败。但丁是他命中注定的磨难，而维吉尔终于微笑着战胜了这一磨难。维吉尔，这样就能得到幸福吗？但丁张开嘴唇，对着夜色轻声呼唤。他从没叫过维吉尔哥哥，就连小时候也没有。但丁坚信在他们之间有一些不可磨灭的事情发生了，那是维吉尔向上走去的阶梯，同时也是但丁此生最重要的事物。现在，他就要拥抱着这份宝藏，安详地沉到生命的水底。但丁以为他们曾经那样热烈，世界上再也没有什么能把他们分开；然而无论怎样热烈的激情，最终都将归于沉寂，人类就是以这样的方式存在的。最终，但丁•斯巴达备受折磨地咽下了这一苦涩的果实。他或许认命了。

没有尊严的时光流逝得比想象中快，战争结束了。但丁•斯巴达身处于废墟之中，人们或许嚎哭着，或许啜泣着。但一切都会好转的，还有人活着。被毁灭了的东西能够再次被建造，新的高塔将拔地而起。会有别的快乐，会有别的激情，但丁•斯巴达努力地想要说服自己。他想再次变得强大，变得伟岸。他想成为初次与维吉尔相遇时的那个神。但另一方面，他又感受到自己体内的疲软。但丁•斯巴达的热情似乎都在那个夏日被消耗掉了，现在的他只是一具疲惫不堪的肉身，且不断劝说自己：要幸福。为什么要幸福？——因为那是维吉尔所期盼的事情。

编号为366的日记，也就是最后一本日记写于维吉尔•斯巴达出征前。这本日记他只写了一半不到，墨水的供应比他想象中的还要少。好在他在适当的篇幅内已经说出了全部话语，他将最后一本日记放在那巨大的木箱里，托信得过的人将木箱与钥匙交给但丁•斯巴达。“这是我最后的心愿了，请你一定要帮我送到。”维吉尔是这样对那人说的，而他给那人的酬金足够普通的一家三口两三年消费了。然而命途多舛，交到但丁手里的只有钥匙，那甚至也是在战后才去做了的。而那木箱经传多人手中，最后竟回到了庄园，被主人搁置于图书馆的角落，而许多年后庄园又落回但丁•斯巴达手中，这最后才实现了维吉尔的嘱托。

“原先我以为，那是必须要克服的东西。可是我，直至今日，也时常想起那个夏天……那个夏天，我和但丁在一张狭小的床上相拥。与但丁相拥在一起的时候，无论是身体，还是灵魂，我就好像圆满了一般幸福。我看到了我从前不曾想过的东西，我们是一叶颠簸的扁舟，在洪荒的宇宙面前颤栗着。但是，我们又好像是宇宙本身。这个宇宙里只有我和但丁，只有我们二人。我无数次告诉自己这是堕落，这是我人生中最大的失败，但是无论如何我都无法背叛自己的内心。一方面我貌似是堕落了，远离了我的信仰，但另一方面，我又似乎拉近了与上帝的距离，因为我心中流淌着的真切的爱。我从来没有那样爱过谁。我穷尽一切想象，也想不出那样的爱来。原先我以为，那是必须要克服的东西。而如今我才发现，那才是我的本质。没有过去的苦难，我将无法成为我。同样，如果没有这份爱，我将不再成为我。无论身处何方，我都会常常想起那个夏天……那是我的闪光时刻，我的福至心灵。”

“现在我要满怀激情地走向战场，我了解到那是我命运的归宿。或许我能活着回来，但大概是不行的，因为我有一种即将死亡的预感。我的未来既是幸福的，又是空乏的。因为我已攀上了幸福的顶峰。预感在召唤着我，我将在那里付出我的全部。窄门只允许一个人通过，但是孑身一人的我绝无可能通过那里。如果没有你，我将浑浑噩噩地度过一生。我会成为眼下的我，只是因为有你。你造成了我。你使我得以成为我。”

维吉尔•斯巴达在这本日记里几乎倾注了全部的情感。他对神的爱，对人的爱，对命运的恐惧，以及他坚定的决心。维吉尔写给那一个人看，为的是传递自己从未说出口的爱情。“我从来没有在你面前说过，现在我要说了。……你大概会笑我吧，那我也没那么想说了。你应该早就知道我心里是怎么想的了。”然而在下一页，也就是这本日记的最后一页，维吉尔以前所未有的端正姿态写下：“我爱你。”

维吉尔的日记确实足够多，够但丁下辈子看的了，因为看完了最后一本，但丁•斯巴达决定去死。维吉尔•斯巴达从没有被打败过，他是被上帝选中的子民，有模有样地履行着自己神圣的职责，死后上天堂。而但丁•斯巴达则充当那个一事无成、不断失败的角色。但丁以为自己也能像维吉尔一样克服，一样认命，但是最后的最后他还是输了。那或许是但丁有生以来第一次哭，哭得那么响亮，简直就像一个没有长大的孩童。

但丁•斯巴达感受到一股前所未有的恨意，那恨意刺激着他的脊椎，带来坠入冰窟一般的寒意。他恨什么？恨父母的死亡？恨年幼的分离？还是恨命运的戏弄、无情的爱意？或是那扇该死的没人见过的窄门？但丁不知道。想到那个微笑着写下“我爱你”的维吉尔，但丁•斯巴达也不知道自己应有怎样的反应。所以呢？你原来并没有克服我，而是爱着我？所以呢？但丁真不知道该说什么。他从未如此鲜明地意识到他绝无可能与维吉尔达成共识。和他相比，维吉尔•斯巴达才是疯狂的那一个。他迷信着可怖的东西，将万物都归于那东西之下。是神吗？是上帝吗？不——但丁在心里嘶吼——那分明是维吉尔自己！他是自己的信徒，他燃烧着自己的全部热情，向自己所在之处做出了跳跃……然后只剩下但丁•斯巴达。只剩下他一人。但丁忽然想起年幼的时候，他常常打扰维吉尔看书。现在他明白了，他想要的只是让维吉尔多看看自己。看一眼也好。

维吉尔•斯巴达以为自己爱但丁，但那不是但丁的愿望。那从来不是但丁•斯巴达想要的。他想要一个真正只有他们二人的世界。一个为爱而爱的世界。那是维吉尔无法想象、无法理解的世界。

但丁•斯巴达跪在地上哭嚎，就像一个受了委屈的孩子似的。他表现得就像从来没有长大过一样。

但丁又想起那个树桩一样的士兵的话，“只有他的眼睛里是有光的”、“他是一个真正的信仰者”。毫无疑问，维吉尔•斯巴达就是一个自说自话的疯子。如果可以的话，但丁真想抓住维吉尔一本正经的衣领，质问他为什么？为什么？为什么你非要是这个样子，你就不能正常一点？而维吉尔只会抓着他的手，说：“一切都是有安排的。人正是一切的关键。”无论怎样伤害维吉尔，都无法真正触及维吉尔的心灵。因为他是一个自说自话的疯子，他不在乎任何人。甚至是他自己。

快意又从他的脊柱里升起，但丁想，那样也好。兄弟二人，一个上天堂，一个下地狱。一个跨越了窄门，一个重重地跌落了谷底。但丁•斯巴达终于得以看清了一切，看清了自己的位置，看清了维吉尔的位置。至始至终他们走的就是两条背道而驰的道路，但丁的成长是维吉尔的消退，同样，维吉尔的成长是但丁的消退。他们就像两个互斥又互相依存的概念，永远向对方展望，但也永远无法抵达同一。他们就这么遥相对应着。或许他们从未真正接触到彼此。

但丁•斯巴达忽然明白了，被打败的人从来不是维吉尔•斯巴达，而是他自己。

他早就被维吉尔打败了。

但丁•斯巴达很快找来一把装着一颗子弹的手枪。他拿起那把手枪，把枪管放进了自己的嘴里。当子弹射入脑颅的时候，但丁•斯巴达产生了一种射精般的快感，他终于完成了向维吉尔的复仇。


End file.
